


giddy up... partner

by armillarysphere



Series: Wild Wild West [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barn isn't ideal as rendezvous places go, but Sherriff Williams has come to accept that it's par for the course when it comes to McGarrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	giddy up... partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Space! :D
> 
> Thank you to theellibu for reading it through <3

The barn isn't ideal as rendezvous places go, but Sherriff Williams has come to accept that it's par for the course when it comes to McGarrett. He's also come to accept that he's forever going to be picking straw out of his uniform from places where straw really didn't ought to be. At least in a town like this, the lingering smell of horses covers just about everyone, so it's not as if he sticks out in that respect. Still, he wishes that sometimes, maybe, they could fuck somewhere a little less... prickly.

"God damn it, McGarrett."

Williams hisses the words as he lands heavily on his back, the uncovered straw underneath him like a hundred needles, never mind a haystack. The loft is dim and the air is hot and musty, making him sweat even more, especially when McGarrett starts removing his uniform. The Sherriff's shirt has already disappeared, along with his boots and socks, just his pants remaining, although they're unfastened. His dick is already at attention, working its way out of its confines with little help from either of them. Well, maybe a little help from the acres of skin that McGarrett is slowly revealing, along with the tattoos he keeps hidden from public view; Williams in his less guarded (drunker) moments likes to think they were put there just for him to see, and touch, and trace with the tips of his fingers and tongue.

"C'mere."

He crooks a finger when McGarrett looks over, beckoning him the same way he's seen the girls on the corner do so many times to the cowboys and prospectors spilling out of the bar, sending them tumbling across the street in their haste to buy a few hours' company. McGarrett grins, dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them, one hand wrapped around the thick length of his dick, stroking it as he advances on Williams' position. His other hand reaches out and pulls Williams' pants down his thighs, stripping him fully with one flick of his wrist and sending his pants to join McGarrett's on the dusty floor. A horse whinnies in the stables below but neither of them so much as blinks.

McGarrett crawls over him, dropping teasing kisses to random parts of Williams' anatomy, each one setting off a spark beneath his skin that runs along his spine and down into his balls, drawing them up tighter into his body. He grabs McGarrett's neck when their faces are finally level and kisses him soundly, rolling over in the straw and pinning him underneath. It only lasts as long as it takes Williams to gather his breath before McGarrett rolls them again, forcing Williams to spread his legs as he settles between them. A hand runs up the inside of Williams' thigh, thumb rubbing the crease of his groin before strong fingers encircle his dick. He moans as McGarrett strokes him in one long, slow pull up to the head, then twists and goes back the same way, repeating the process a few times until Williams is bucking his hips like an unbroken horse.

"Sweet Jesus, McGarrett, stop teasing."

"Or what? You ain't got no cuffs here, Sherriff."

McGarrett's whispers are like coarse silk in his ear, the slow drawl of his accent exaggerated to play the part, but effective nonetheless. Williams writhes, wincing again at the sharp straw beneath him, and pushes at McGarrett's shoulder.

"Yeah, and it's a damned shame. You look so pretty all tied up for me, McGarrett."

He feels McGarrett's shiver, the hand on his dick pausing for just a moment before he regains his control. He presses a smiling mouth to Williams' neck, mouthing at his pulse point and down to his collar bone, tongue hot even against William's overheated skin. His dick jerks at the thought of McGarrett's mouth on it, his hips lifting to push it through McGarrett's grasp, thrusting into his grip as he pushes on McGarrett's shoulder. He knows McGarrett gets the hint but that doesn't mean he's quick to follow the suggestion, instead leaving a trail of stinging bites down Williams' chest and stomach, until finally Williams can feel hot breath over the head of his dick.

"What'd I say about teasing, McGarrett? I'm fixing to burst here."

The grin McGarrett gives him when he lifts his head is nothing short of wolfish, white teeth standing out against tanned skin made darker by the dust and grime of the desert. He pokes a finger at McGarrett's forehead just as his tongue makes its acquaintance with the head of the Sherriff's dick. Williams drops back into the hay, one arm flung over his head while the other hand anchors itself in the short hair at the back of McGarrett's head. McGarrett's lips close around him, the hand that had been stroking him moving down to rub his balls instead as McGarrett slides his mouth down the length of his erection, enveloping him in soft, wet heat.

Williams grunts when McGarrett hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, drawing up and off, running his tongue around the crown of Williams' dick before his head dips back down and takes him in again. He grabs handfuls of the straw behind his head, trying to find some leverage to push up, chasing the sensations McGarrett's mouth is creating, but McGarrett has a large hand spread over his hip, pushing him down and holding him firmly in place this time.

His eyes sting as sweat runs into them, and he finds himself thinking of the water hole up in the mountains that he came across once on a rare quiet day when he let his Deputy take charge and took off with a pack of supplies and spent the night under the stars. The water had been cool and refreshing and Williams longs for that now, lying here with dirt and sweat mingling on his skin; he even wonders if he can get McGarrett up there somehow, maybe go hunting, catch themselves dinner then swim and fuck 'til the sun goes down and keep going 'til it comes right back up again.

He opens his eyes with a start, not realizing he'd closed them, when a spit-wet finger probes between his butt cheeks, rubbing his hole a few times before pushing in. Williams pushes back onto it, digging his nails into McGarrett's scalp, forcing him down onto his cock until he can feel the muscles in his throat working around the head.

"Fuck, yes. Oh, yeah, that's - that's it."

McGarrett presses another finger into him, crooking them and hitting home with military accuracy - Williams would expect nothing less, after all. He groans loudly, legs falling open even wider before he wraps them around McGarrett's shoulders, keeping him in place.

McGarrett doesn't even pause in his endeavours, sucking harder and thrusting his fingers deep into Williams' ass. Williams can feel himself getting close, his back arching every time McGarrett buries his nose in the hair at the base of his dick. 

"McGarrett. McGarrett, shit."

He pulls at McGarrett's hair in warning, giving one last shout as he spends into McGarrett's mouth, back bent like a bow. His dick hits his stomach with a wet slap when McGarrett releases him, spitting to one side as he crawls back over Williams' body. He takes himself in hand as they kiss again, sloppy and wet and Williams can only taste himself on McGarrett's tongue as it invades his mouth. 

McGarrett loses himself over Williams' stomach with a groan that Williams swallows down greedily, then collapses onto the straw beside him.

Williams watches dust motes floating in the beams of sunlight and basks for a moment in the warmth surrounding them both, McGarrett's body solid and hot along the length of his own. He turns his head a fraction and watches McGarrett's chest as it rises and falls, seemingly deepening in sleep but Williams knows better. 

"Next time, we're bringing a blanket."

McGarrett snorts but he nods, and Williams allows himself a few more minutes of watching, and maybe a little daydreaming, too.


End file.
